


Death By Magic

by samMaser15



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Camp Camp campers - Freeform, Death, M/M, Suicide, bless space kid, everyone hates harrison, harrison's magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samMaser15/pseuds/samMaser15
Summary: Harrison tries out some magic. It doesn't work.





	Death By Magic

Harrison and Preston were currently walking through the forest holding hands. 

“Babe, where are we going and why?” Preston asked gently.

Harrison blushed at the pet name. “I’m going to show you my new magic trick!”

He raced ahead, and Preston giggled at his childness. He found it adorable. Preston sped up a bit to catch up to his boyfriend. 

They soon entered a clearing. Harrison went and stood in the middle and Preston followed. He awaited Harrison’s instructions. 

“Ok, Pres, I’m going to need you to stand in the middle. I’m going to do the spell a bit away from you.” He fidgeted with his hat and bit his lip in nervousness. He wasn’t going to fuck this up. Nope, no way. Preston wasn’t going to end up like his brother. He wasn’t going to make everyone hate him more than they already did.   
Harrison was positive that the only people who didn’t hate him were Preston, obviously, Nikki, Space Kid, bless that small child, and Dolph. 

Preston stood in the middle of the circle. “You haven’t exactly told me what you’re going to do.”

Harrison snapped up from his inner monologue. “I’m going to try and do a disappearing act.”

Preston smiled, though he knew what happened last time Harrison tried this. It didn’t end well. Still, he appreciated his boyfriend trying, and he was clearly nervous.

Harrison started mumbling some strange incantation. Preston couldn’t exactly make out what he was saying. 

Preston saw his hands and fingers. He couldn’t feel his fingertips. Or see them. Harrison was biting his lip in concentration. Preston could no longer feel his arms.

Harrison was losing his concentration. He was trying to keep the spell going, but he just lost all concentration. Preston disappeared. Harrison didn’t notice at first. 

“Ok Pres, maybe next time it’ll work,” He noticed Preston didn’t respond. “Pres?” He wasn’t there. Harrison knows what happened. He makes his way back to camp with his head hung and holding back sobs. 

When Harrison makes it back to camp, everyone is getting ready to eat. He joins the back of the line. Harrison gets his food and makes his way to his table, where he sits alone. 

“Hey!” Max shouts. “Where’s Preston?”

Harrison tenses up. He doesn’t answer.

“Yeah, where’s Preston?” Nerris joins.

Everyone clamors to want to know where Preston is. Harrison finally snaps and yells.

“I MADE HIM FUCKING DISAPPEAR BECAUSE I SUCK AT MAGIC! IT WAS A FUCKING ACCIDENT BUT YOURE NOT GOING TO FUCKING BELIEVE ME! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? BECAUSE YOU ALL HATE ME!”   
Harrison is sobbing at this point. He waits for anyone, anyone, to disagree with him. But instead Max just shrugs.

“Yeah, you’re right. You are a pretty bad magician.”

Everyone nods.

Harrison gets up and just manages to disappear out. 

And just like that, everyone goes back to eating.

They don’t care that the kid who made his boyfriend disappear on accident killed himself later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if i made you cry
> 
> i enjoyed writing this
> 
> :)


End file.
